Coup de grâce
by A Rae Lin
Summary: This is a one-shot of where I see 2nd Generation ending up someday. No beta so all mistakes are mine.


Jack draws a slow breath as he walks into the room.

"How's she doing Doc?" he asks.

"She is resting comfortably now. She can have visitors for a while but remember she needs to rest," the young doctor says as he stands up from kneeling at the bed side.

"So she'll be with us for a bit yet?"

"It's hard to say but yes she should last another few days, maybe even a couple of weeks. I'll be back to check her the day after tomorrow but if there is anything you need don't hesitate to call."

With that the young man leaves Jack alone Sam. Jack walks across the room and sits on the edge of the bed. Sam opens her eyes and looks at him, making his heart flutter.

"Hi ," she says with a slight smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"I've been better."

He sits quietly for a moment before speaking again.

"So you have a few visitors if you feel up to seeing them."

"Of course, can you hand me that mirror over there? I want to make sure I look okay before they see me."

Jack smiles at his wife of 25 years, "You have never looked more beautiful."

Sam smiles back at him as he hands her the small mirror. He watches as she checks her reflection then sets the mirror down.

"Okay, I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she says.

He nods and turns to the door. He walks down the hallway to the living room where there is the sound of several voices. As he enters the room everyone falls silent. He looks around at the friends and family in the room. Daniel and his wife, Megan, who are sitting beside Teal'c and Dr. Cassie Fraiser. Cam and Vala are standing by the back door with Jack and Sam's daughter, Hope, while her two kids are playing quietly on the floor at her feet with her husband, Eli. Hope steps toward her father.

"How is she doing?" she asks.

"Well enough to see you and the kids for a few minutes."

Hope looks at her kids and husband, "Okay we can go see grandma but remember she doesn't feel very well so be quiet."

Jack watches as they heads down the hallway. He lets out a sigh and turns back to see Daniel walking over to him.

"How are you doing Jack?"

"She's not supposed to go before me."

Daniel lays his hand on Jack's shoulder, "Well we're here; if we can help with anything you just let me know."

"Thanks Daniel."

"So what did the doctor say?" Cassie asks, joining them.

"He said that she might last a few more days."

"And when is Jake going to get here?"

"He called last night and said he should be here later today sometime."

Cassie starts to ask another question when she is cut off by her phone ringing.

"Excuse me just a moment."

She steps away as she answers the call.

Jack looks at Daniel, "I still can't believe that she is running the infirmary."

Daniel smiles at his friend, "How about the fact that Hope is in charge of the SGC now?"

Jack chuckles, "Yeah, I can't really believe that either."

Cassie rejoins them, "Okay, false alarm."

Jack hears the front door open so he turns and walks out of the living room just in time to see his son dropping a olive drab duffel on the floor.

~o~o~o~o~

Jake looks up as his father stops in front of him.

"How's mom doing?" he asks.

"She's been holding on for you to get home."

"I didn't realize she was that bad."

"The doctor said that it happens like this sometimes," Jack stops as his voice starts to crack.

Jake pulls him in to a hug, "We'll get through this dad."

Jack nods as they part, "You'd better go see her."

Jake walks down the hall but his step falters as he nears the bedroom door. He can hear the sound of his sisters voice talking softly and his mom answering her. he steps through the door and looks at them sitting on the bed together with Eli and the kids standing beside Hope. Sam's eyes turn to him and a smile lights up her face.

"Jake, I didn't think you would be here til later."

"I told my CO that I had to get back here ASAP," he says as he moves closer to the bed.

"We were just talking about having a BBQ tomorrow if the weather is nice. I would like to get outside and enjoy the fresh air," Sam says.

Jake smiles at her, "I'll see if I can talk dad into it."

~o~o~o~o~

Several hours later Jake is standing on the back porch drinking a beer when he hears the door behind him slide open.

"Care for some company?" he hears Hope's voice behind him.

"At your own risk Sis."

She stops beside him, a beer in here hand. She smiles slightly, "Looks like dad's bad habit rubbed off on both of us."

"Eh, I think we did pretty good about finding plenty of bad habits of our own."

They stand quietly for several minutes before Jake breaks the silence.

"So how bad is it really?"

Hope takes a breath, "Worse than they like to let on. I talked to mom's doctor after he saw her today. I guess there have been signs for a while but if mom knew she kept it to herself. The only found out a few weeks ago that she had it. The doctors gave her a few months then but now they think a week or so is all she will last. They said it's b-cell NHL and it has already spread to her brain. They were going to try radiation but when they started looking they realized it's too far advanced to stop so they put her on several pain meds. Her only request was to be here at home for the remainder of the time she has left."

Jake closes his eyes and drops his head, "I guess we should be thankful she had a long full life."

"Don't talk like that."

"At this point even you can't think there is anything that can be done."

Hope takes a sip of her beer, "There should always be hope."

Jake chuckles, "Ya sure, whatever you

~o~o~o~o~

Sam holds onto Jacks neck as he helps her move into the wheel chair that is waiting to take her outside. She settles into the chair.

"Okay, I'm ready," she says.

"You know, I still think you need to be resting."

"Why? You know as well as I do that it won't help."

Jack blinks hard to hide the tear that is threatening to fall. Sam lays her hand on his.

"I love you and I am ready to go."

"But I'm not ready to loose you," he says.

She smiles slightly at him, "You will never loose me Jack."

"There has never been a time I didn't believe that until now."

Sam smiles weakly at him as he pushes her out of the room and down the hall. He stops short of the back door as they watch their children and grandchildren in the back yard. After a moment he takes her hand.

"You have given me more than I could have every hoped to have," she says quietly to him.

He looks at her as she continues, "I have no regrets and if I had to do it again I wouldn't change a thing. You are the love of my life Jack O'Neill."

"And you are mine Sam."

He bends down and kisses her deeply.

 **AN: So this is where I want the story to end up. I am working on the story in the middle and there could be more than one. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
